Fade to black: The Prophecy
by maxrpg
Summary: Reports of Goa'uld activity cause suspicion and distrust between Earth and its allies and its up to SG-1 to find out what's really going on, however, what they find is more terrifying than they thought and closer than they imagined.
1. Watching

**Here we are again, off on yet another adventure. This one should be fun.**

**Those of you who've read my previous stories may notice certain events coming together here.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>- The Prophecy -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Giza, Egypt, 1928<strong>

* * *

><p>The hot sun beams down on the baking desert sands, a hundred men are working and digging around a small rocky crater, an archaeological dig site.<p>

Two men are standing on a hill watching them at work, they hear a horn and see a car pull up to the dig site below, a man accompanied by a young girl step out and head in to the site with another very excited sounding man, after walking down a dusty wooden ramp they stop and examine a group of circular stones that were recently uncovered on the ground.

They watch intently as the young girl wanders off to the side of the site and stops at a table where artefacts are being cleaned and catalogued, the man calls her back, "Caterina, come." he shouts and they run through the site to another area where a large group of men are pulling ropes tied to a large metallic disc as they hoist it up from the ground.

"They have found the eye." says one of the men, looking agitated.

The workers begin to shout after making another discovery, men pull up a stone slab and toss it aside and they all gather around and look at what's underneath.

"Do you not see, they have the eye." says the agitated man.

"I have eyes." says the man in the middle who he was speaking to, he appears to be in charge.

"They will take it.." says the agitated man, who then grips a long curved dagger in his belt, "..we must stop them." he says, angrily.

"No!." replies the other man, grabbing the man's arm before he can fully pull the dagger from his belt, "We do nothing." he says.

"But.."

"No, do as I say. Now is not the time, brother."

They turn to see another man approaching them from behind, he was one of the men standing behind the table of artefacts when the girl came over, the man in charge looks at him intently.

"The child took the necklace." says the approaching man with a smile on his face.

He joins the other men and they all turn and look at the workers below, "Then it is time." says the man in charge, he turns to the agitated man, "Go quickly, tell the others to prepare." he says.

The agitated man turns and rushes away while the other two remain standing and staring down at the workers.

* * *

><p><strong>Present day: Planet designation - Unknown<strong>

* * *

><p>There's a small village surrounded by a tall log wall, contained within are a number of wood and stone buildings, the ground is pretty muddy from people walking around quite regularly, lots of stalls line the entrance to the village selling different merchandise like a market, people wander around going about their business.<p>

In the middle of the village is a small wooden tavern with lots of rowdy patrons inside drinking away their days, at a table at the back of the tavern are a group of men, quite scruffy, dirt on their hands and faces and it looks like they've had a few drinks – quite a few drinks – and they're talking to a young girl, it's Linda the Ba'al clone.

"All right, I bought you some drinks. Now do you have it or not?." asks Linda.

She's attempting to trade for something with a scruffy bearded man named Brunal and his smelly companions.

Brunal reaches in to his pocket and pulls out a small round object and slams it on to the middle of the table, "I have it." he says, moving his hand away so she can see it.

Linda smiles and reaches for it but Brunal quickly slams his hand on top of it, "What are you going to give me for it?." he asks.

Linda reaches under the table and picks up a bag made of rags, she tips it over and a large stash of gold and silver jewellery and gems fall on to the table.

"Very nice." says Brunal, casually picking up and inspecting random items, "What else you got?." he asks.

"What?" says Linda.

"Is that all you've got?." asks Brunal.

"That's a lot of gold, its worth a fortune, more than what that things worth." says Linda.

"You're right it is a lot of gold, which makes me think that you want this thing pretty bad, so its got to be worth a lot more to you." says Brunal.

Linda looks confused and then gets angry, "That's what we agreed on." she says, bashing her finger on the table, "You can't go back on your word." she says.

"I'm changing the agreement." says Brunal, picking up the object and placing it back in to his pocket, "If you want it, I want more gold." he says.

"You son of a b.." shouts Linda as she throws herself across the table, grabbing Brunal by the throat and falling backwards off the chair on to the floor.

The other men who were with him stand up and brawl breaks out in the tavern between them and the other drinkers who get punched and hit by flying glasses and broken bits of chair, the fight gets quite violent and bloody and Linda gives as good as she gets, but eventually she's overpowered and a group of men including Brunal grab and lift her off the ground and run across the tavern and throw her violently through the wooden wall.

Linda lands hard in the dirt outside.

"Get lost. Come back when you've got something real to trade. Hahaha." shouts Brunal from inside the tavern, laughing and heading back to the bar for a drink with his companions.

"Scr*w you, I don't need you're cr*p anyway." shouts Linda.

She brushes most of the dirt off her clothes and then tosses an object in to the air and catches it like a baseball with a smile on her face, she used the fight as an opportunity to steal the object from Brunal's pocket in the confusion, she places it in to her pocket and turns around and heads for the village exit with a slight limp.

Brunal was having a nice drink when he realised the object was missing, "Where." he says to himself, feeling around his pockets and looking around the tavern, "She stole it." he says angrily.

He and the other men run towards the hole in the tavern wall with their weapons drawn, they stand and look out and then spot her walking away, "Thieving witch. Kill her!" shouts Brunal.

"Oh sh*t!" says Linda, running away as the start firing and chasing her through the village.

They chase her out of the village and through the surrounding woodland continuing to fire at her, the shots hit the ground, trees and rocks as she ducks, dives and zigzags away, a shot hits a tree and knocks a large branch off right in front of her that almost hits her, she stops and turns around, "Are you crazy!" she shouts, she ducks and takes off running again when more shots ring past her ears.

As she heads for a clearing she pulls a device from her pocket and holds it out in front of her pushing a button repeatedly, ahead of her as she enters the clearing a Tel'tak ship de-cloaks and as the door opens she runs inside pushing the door close button as she enters, she jumps in to the pilot seat and powers up the ship, pulling back on the controls she raises the ship and flys off towards the atmosphere with Brunal and the other men standing and shooting pointlessly at the ship from below.

"Haha, sucker." says Linda, laughing with happiness and relief she got away, she flips the bird out from the window not that they can see it, it just makes her feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>Stargate Command<strong>

* * *

><p>Alisana is walking down the halls heading for Daniels research room, she's carrying bags of assorted flavour potato chips and some drinks and tucking in to one of the bags as she walks.<p>

"Hi Julie." she says as she passes a cleaner sweeping the floor in the hall.

"Hello." replies Julie, she looks dutifully at the snack selection Alisana is holding.

"Oh, just a few snacks. I won't make a mess I promise." says Alisana.

"I've heard that before." shouts Julie as Alisana walks around the corner.

Alisana leans her head back around briefly, "I promise." she shouts.

Julie shakes her head and gets back to her sweeping.

Jack and Sam are standing by the door of Daniels research room toe to toe and rubbing and holding each others hands and sharing short sweet loving kisses with each other, they stop when they hear a cough and turn their heads cheek to cheek to look at the doorway.

"Alisana." says Sam, slightly blushing.

"Sam." replies Alisana, smiling back at her and throwing a potato chip in to her mouth, "Am I interrupting?." she asks.

"Ahum, no." says Sam.

"Yes." says Jack.

"Well I'll just get by you here." says Alisana, squeezing herself through between them, "Thanks." she adds.

Sam laughs lightly.

"Where were we?." says Jack, rubbing his nose against Sam's.

"Somewhere around here I think." says Sam, pressing lips with Jack once again.

"Yes, that's three to me." shouts Mitchell, with his arms in the air in celebration, sitting at the other end of the room with the others.

"You're on a roll, Cam-Mitchell." says Teal'c.

Alisana joins them, "Hey guys, I got the chips." she says, "Who's winning?." she asks.

"He is." says Daniel, pointing at Mitchell and grabbing a can of Cola, "Three in a row now." he adds.

"No, no, that doesn't count, he cheated." moans Vala.

"Did not." says Mitchell.

"Yes you did." says Vala.

"How did I cheat, I won that fair and square." says Mitchell.

"You threw a banana at my car and ran me off the road." says Vala.

"What...that's not cheating." replies Mitchell, "Is that cheating?." he asks the others.

"Nope." says Daniel.

"You see." says Mitchell.

"You can't disable a car with a banana that's ridiculous." says Vala, "I'm not playing any more." she moans, throwing the controller on the floor.

"It's just a game, Vala." says Daniel.

"Oh can I play if she's not playing?." asks Alisana

Teal'c passes her the controller.

"What are we playing?." asks Alisana.

"Mario Kart." replies Teal'c.

Daniel notices Vala standing in the corner of the room with her arms folded in a strop, "Come on, Vala, it's just a game." he says.

"Its a stupid game." moans Vala.

The phone on the wall by the door starts to ring, Jack leans his arm out and answers it, barely pausing from kissing Sam, "Yeah?" he mumbles down the phone, "2 minutes." he says, then hangs up the phone.

They stop kissing, "What is it?." asks Sam.

"The General wants to see us." says Jack, not happy about the interruption.

"Well we better go see whats' up." says Sam, giving him one last kiss.

Jack groans, "Hey guys, _guys_, come on. General wants to see us." he shouts.


	2. Timing

SG-1 were having some down time and playing video games in Daniels research room, Jack and Sam took the opportunity to get some 'alone' time and snuggle up, unfortunately their enjoyment was interrupted when General Landry requested they urgently join him in the briefing room, they stopped what they were doing and headed up.

"General." says Jack, appearing at the top of the stairs from the control room leading up to the briefing room with the others behind him.

Landry is sitting at the head of the table with two Jaffa sitting beside him.

"SG-1, take a seat." says Landry.

Jack pulls out a chair and slowly sits down looking curiously at the Jaffa, "What's the big emergency?." he asks.

"You're dismissed." says Landry, facing a security officer standing by the door, the officer leaves the room.

"This is Du'ak and Hanul, Mr Du'ak is a member of the Free Jaffa council and has some information that requires our attention." says Landry.

Teal'c sits opposite them and bows in respect.

"It is good to see you again, Teal'c." says Du'ak.

"And you." replies Teal'c.

"So what's up?." asks Mitchell.

"After the defeat of the Ori and destruction of the final system lord Ba'al, the Jaffa have worked hard to rebuild what we had lost, many Jaffa were brainwashed in to following the teachings of the Ori and it has been difficult for them to transition, however, with our new home built on Goranak and the help of the Tok'ra we have made significant progress in rebuilding the free Jaffa nation." says Du'ak.

"Good for you." says Jack, patting Du'ak on the shoulder.

"That is indeed good news." says Teal'c, with happiness and pride for his Jaffa brothers and sisters.

"It is." says Du'ak.

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming." says Mitchell.

"As you know, even though most of the Jaffa have embraced our new found freedom, they are still those who continue to believe that we are meant to serve the Gods and refuse to accept their freedom and join us. These Jaffa rebels believe that those who have embraced freedom will one day be punished and they have tried on numerous occasions to sabotage the council and what we are doing." says Du'ak.

"Well can't you stop them?. Surely you can reason with them." asks Daniel.

"We have tried in the past, they will not listen." says Hanul.

"After a number of attacks on shipments of food and supplies destined for our new Jaffa settlements, the rebels disappeared and they have not shown themselves in quite some time." says Du'ak.

"Well that's a good thing, isn't it?." asks Vala.

Hanul stands from the table, "May I?" he asks the General, pointing to a computer.

"Please." replies Landry.

Hanul walks over to the computer and brings up images on the large screen at the foot of the table, "When the rebels went silent we became concerned that they may have retreated in order to plan a larger and more devastating attack on Goranak, the Tok'ra sent a spy to infiltrate the rebels and monitor what they were doing, we received word a month ago that they had formed a base here, on Luxlal." he says, bringing up an image of the planet.

"Luxlal?" questions Daniel.

"One of the first worlds dominated by the Goa'uld." says Teal'c, "It is forbidden for any Jaffa to travel there." he adds.

"But you're free now." says Vala.

"We went to Luxlal after the destruction of Dakara in the hopes of building our new settlement there, but we were unable to get to the surface as the planet is protected by a shield." says Du'ak.

"Can't you use the gate?." asks Alisana.

"There is no Stargate on Luxlal, the only way to reach it is by ship." says Hanul.

"This is all very fascinating, but what does it have to do with us?." asks Jack.

"We lost contact with our Tok'ra operative following the information received about their base, then we captured a rebel spy on Goranak, he was attempting to plant a bomb in the council meeting chambers, we interrogated him and he told us the rebels were planning an attack." says Du'ak.

"So what, you want us to help defend Goranak?" asks Mitchell.

"The attack is not intended for Goranak, they're preparing to attack Earth." says Du'ak.

"You just found out about this?" asks Jack.

"We have known for a couple of weeks." says Hanul.

Jack looks surprised, "You've known about this for weeks and you're only telling us now?!" he moans.

"Why did you not inform us sooner?." asks Teal'c.

"We hoped we would not have to, once we learnt of their intentions we sent a number of ships to Luxlal to search for their base and stop them before they could initiate their attack, but the shield is still active and we're unable to penetrate it. As all travellers arriving through the Stargate on Goranak are monitored, we believe the rebel we captured arrived on Goranak by ship, our search of the planet discovered an Al'kesh of old Goa'uld design, it is equipped with what we believe to be the mechanism capable of penetrating the shield around Luxlal, however, a key component is missing, it was not found on the capture rebel, we believe he did not arrive alone and other rebels may still be on Goranak that have so far eluded us. We have come to seek your assistance and to help prevent this attack on your world." says Du'ak.

General Landry stands up quickly, throwing his chair back with his legs, "I need to speak to the IOA.", he says in an angry tone, he wasn't aware the Jaffa had known about this for weeks, he rushes in to his office.

* * *

><p><strong>Abydos<strong>

* * *

><p>Linda's Tel'tak exits hyperspace near Abydos, she heads for the planet and then through the atmosphere to the desert surface below.<p>

"Where is it." she says, fiddling with the dash sensor display as she pilots the ship over the ruins where Anubis' super weapon struck the planet.

The screen maps out of large square area where the pyramid once stood and then an area a short distance away, "Got it." she says, activating the ships weapons, she flys the ship around a small area and fires several shots at the surface which reveal a hole, after manoeuvring the ship above the hole she heads in to the back of the ship and activates some rings after grabbing some bits of gear off the top of a crate.

The rings transport her in to a large underground chamber, she holds a small metallic rod in her hand and activates it, the top sparks and illuminates the chamber around her, it looks like a torch but without the naked flame, its more electrical in function, as the room lights up she stands looking around, the walls covered in hieroglyphs, its the Abydos cartouche that Daniel discovered in his explorations of the planet containing addresses and maps of Stargates.

She walks slowly through the chamber passing large Horus Guard statues, some broken rocks lay scattered on the ground, parts of the chamber probably caved in during Anubis' attack, she continues and heads for the end of the chamber where a stone table stands with two golden statues of birds with their wing tips touching standing on top of it, above it is a large circular symbol, the eye of Ra hanging from the ceiling.

When she reaches the table she stands on the step below it and blows off some dust and dirt from the top and wipes away what remains to reveal a small indented circular pattern with small hieroglyphs surrounding it, she smiles and reaches in to her pocket, pulling out the small orb shaped object she stole from Brunal and places it on to the middle of the circle on the table.

She stands looking at it briefly, then the seams around the orb begin to glow, she steps back, waves of bright white energy begin to flow from the base of the bird statues, flows along their wings and then transfers to the orb which glows brighter and brighter by the second, this continues for a few minutes and then suddenly stops and the glow fades.

Linda stands on the step once again and picks up the orb and looks at it with amazement, "It worked." she whispers to herself, then the chamber begins to shake and fall apart, after looking around in panic she turns and dashes away, the eyes of the Horus statues glow red and beams of light like lasers shoot from their eyes as she runs through the chamber dodging the beams, she leaps in to the ring platform and is transported away as the entire chamber implodes in on itself.

She appears laying on the floor of her ship, "I should have seen that coming." she says, puffing and panting.

She jumps back in to the pilot seat and takes off in to space again.


	3. Back-Up

**Goranak**

* * *

><p>When SG-1 learned of the imminent threat to Earth by Jaffa rebels, General Landry made immediate contact with the President and the IOA. After a brief discussion it was decided that the threat should be taken seriously and they have authorised SG-1 to aid the Free Jaffa in locating the rebels and prevent the attack by any means necessary.<p>

SG-1 along with Hanul and Du'ak arrive through the Stargate near the Therian temple on Goranak and are greeted by a number of Jaffa guards and Tok'ra representatives under a dark and cloudy sky.

"Welcome to Goranak, SG-1. I am Jishu of the Tok'ra."

"Bless you." jokes Jack.

"Hello." says Daniel.

"It is an honour to meet you all, I just wish the circumstances weren't so dire." says Jishu

"Weren't you at Ba'als extraction ceremony?." asks Vala.

"I was." says Jishu.

"Thought you looked familiar." replies Vala.

"Have you located the rebels?." asks Du'ak.

"We've had patrols searching the encampments since you left for Earth but so far we have not located any of the rebels." says Jishu, he steps closer to Du'ak with concern, "Many people in the settlements are growing fearful of an attack and are requesting to leave Goranak, they fear for the safety of themselves and their children." he says.

"No, tell them to remain where they are or go to the temple if needs be, but we will not be driven from our home that we have worked so hard to build by a few cowardly rebels." says Du'ak.

"Very well, we will continue, they're still several encampments that need to be searched." says Jishu.

"We will assist you." says Teal'c.

"And we are grateful, we must hurry, a storm is approaching and will be upon us within the hour." says Jishu before turning and heading away.

"All right, Mitchell, Vala, Daniel, you go with Teal'c. Can I borrow one of your guards here, I trust they know what to look out for?." says Jack.

"Yes.." says Du'ak, he turns to a guard, "..assist them." he says.

* * *

><p><strong>Giza, Egypt: Inside The Great Pyramid<strong>

* * *

><p>An Egyptian guard is making his rounds at the end of the evening when the pyramid is closing to visitors and tourists, as he makes his way to the entrance after closing and locking the gates to the gallery and queens chamber, he closes and begins to lock the gate to the subterranean chamber when he hears a strange tapping sound echoing up the passage.<p>

He opens the gate and notices a cable running down the side of the passage, he decides to investigate and makes his way down the passage, he begins to hear voices as he gets further and further down.

"The stone is extremely hard."

"We must move quickly, if we are not finished by noon tomorrow then all will be lost."

"The confined space is making it difficult, we don't have the proper tools and the lack of ventilation down here is filling the chamber with dust, the men will suffocate."

"Then let them suffocate, we have more men."

"You would sacrifice our own men?."

"I would sacrifice a thousand men in the name of my God, now get back to work."

The security guard makes it down and crawls out of the passage, the chamber is lit up by a large electric light standing at the bottom, he sees a man standing by the entrance to the chamber, "You there..." he shouts.

The man slowly turns around.

"What are you doing here?." asks the guard.

"We are from the preservation society, we're doing routine repairs to the stability of the chamber" says the man.

"No one told me about any repairs." says the guard, "Show me your work order." he says.

The man stands in silence.

"Did you hear me, I said show me authorisation." says the guard.

The man ignores him and turns around.

The guard grabs the radio from his belt, "Have it your way, I am reporting this." he says.

As the guard lifts the radio towards his mouth a man sneaks up and grabs him from behind with his arm around his neck, after a brief struggle the man stabs the guard in the back twice then his lifeless body is thrown to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Goranak<strong>

* * *

><p>Teal'c, Mitchell, Vala and Daniel walk down the middle of one of the settlements, numerous tents of varying sizes constructed with wooden poles and dirty rags of cloth line the sides of the settlement, the linings of the tents blow and flap in the increasing winds of the approaching storm, flames from recently used rock stove fires dance around shining a little light in to the area.<p>

It is home to mostly women and children, a woman grabs her playing children and ushers them in to a ten as they continue to make their way through the settlement, others close their tent entrance flaps when they see them approaching.

"They don't look happy to see us." says Mitchell.

"Well there's a storm coming, and they may be some rebels around here, they're bound to be concerned about any new faces." says Daniel.

Teal'c walks over to a small tent and peers inside, he sees a man and woman eating with their young son, they flinch and huddle together when they see Teal'c appear, "Do not be afraid." he says, he glances around the tent but sees nothing suspicious, "Apologies for the intrusion." he says before leaning back out.

The group continue to check each and every tent that they pass in search of any sign of the rebels, even though they still aren't certain any more rebels are even on the planet.

Mitchell, Daniel and Vala enter a large tent with a family living inside.

"Sorry to disturb you folks, we're just looking for some people." says Mitchell.

"Have you seen anyone new in the area recently?." asks Daniel.

The woman and her several children sit close together around a small fire in the middle of the tent, not saying a word.

"Colonel." says Vala.

"Anyone at all, have you seen anything strange?." asks Mitchell.

The family remain silent and look a little afraid.

"Colonel." says Vala, trying to get his attention.

"What!" says Mitchell, turning around, as he turns he see Vala standing by the opening to a sleeping area in the tent with her hands held in the air, a hooded man with a vale over his face is standing behind her with a gun to her back and looking back at him over Vala's shoulder, using her as a shield, Mitchell raises his P90 in response, "Let her go." he demands.

"Don't move!." shouts Mitchell, as the rebel begins to usher himself and Vala slowly towards the tent entrance.

"Drop your weapons." demands the rebel, stopping in his tracks, "Drop them or I'll kill her!." he shouts, digging the gun further into Vala's back.

Daniel slowly places his gun on the ground, "Mitchell do it, put it down." he says.

Mitchell hesitates and then reluctantly puts it on the ground, "All right, no one has to get hurt here, just let her go." he says.

"You think you can stop us, but you can't." says the rebel, "You think you're free, but you are not." he adds.

"Yeah, whatever. Just let her go." says Mitchell.

"You will see, when he returns he will punish you all." says the rebel, moving once again towards the entrance.

"He, he who?." asks a curious Daniel.

The rebel reaches the entrance and takes a quick look outside, then he violently pushes Vala away from him and runs out of the tent.

Both Mitchell and Daniel catch Vala is she's pushed towards them, the force of them impacting each other sends them falling backwards over the fire and on to the family, the metal pot containing the fire gets knocked over and rolls over to the side of the tent and the cloth catches fire.

Teal'c at the other side of the settlement sees the flames gradually engulfing the tent and runs over, as he gets there the family comes running out with Mitchell, Vala and Daniel behind, "Colonel Mitchell, what has happened?." he asks.

"A rebel, did you see him come out?." says Mitchell, coughing from the smoke.

"I did not." replies Teal'c.

They hear an energy blast and see a bright flash of light from the bottom of the settlement, they see a Jaffa fall to the ground shot by the rebel who then runs away, Mitchell dives back in to the tent for the P90's, he hands one to Daniel and then he and Teal'c pursue the rebel.

Mitchell gets on his radio, "Colonel O'Neill, come in."

"Go ahead." replies Jack.

"We found one, he's running west in to the forest, we're one click from your location, Teal'c and I are in pursuit, rebel is armed, over." replies Mitchell.

Jack turns to his Jaffa guide, "Do you know where that is?." he asks.

"Yes, this way." replies the Jaffa.


	4. Opening

As the storm on Goranak intensifies Mitchell and Teal'c pursue the rebel in to the thick forest, they were a far distance behind and as the enter a few meters in to the deeply dark forest they stop after losing sight of the rebel.

"Where'd he go?" says Mitchell.

Teal'c holds up his finger demanding silence as he concentrates and slowly turns his head glaring in to the forest and using his senses like a radar, he hears the faint sound of a breaking branch in the distance, "This way." he says before bolting off in to the forest once again.

Teal'c is just too darn fast for Mitchell to keep up with him and eventually he loses sight of his team mate, "Teal'c?!" he shouts in a low voice.

As Mitchell quickly turns his head after seeing a bright yellow flash in the distance he is tackled to the ground moments before being hit by an energy blast from the rebels staff weapon which misses him and impacts a tree behind him.

After saving Mitchell's life, Teal'c kneels back up and opens fire in to the trees as an exchange of weapons fire begins.

Jack and the others were rushing through the forest to their location when they heard the weapons fire.

"Stay here. You're with me lets go." orders Jack.

"But..." says Sam before being interrupted.

"Stay there!" orders Jack as he and the Jaffa head away.

Teal'c and Mitchell continue to exchange weapons fire in the darkness while avoiding the bark exploding from the trees around them after being struck by the energy blasts.

"I can't see a damn thing." shouts Mitchell.

Jack and the Jaffa approach from the East and stop a few meters from their position and can see the flashes from their weapons fire near by, they go around and approach the rebel from behind.

The rebel senses them approaching and spins around, the Jaffa guard wasn't able to react quickly enough and the rebel fires two shots in the Jaffa's chest and killing him instantly, Jack uses the blinding flashes to rush from behind the falling Jaffa and opens fire on the rebel taking him down.

"Mitchell, Teal'c, come in." says Jack on the radio.

"Colonel?" replies Mitchell.

"Yeah we got him." says Jack.

Mitchell and Teal'c stand and head over to him.

Jack cautiously approaches the rebel laying on the ground, he kicks the staff aside after seeing the rebel is badly wounded but still breathing.

"Is he dead?" asks Mitchell.

"No he's alive, for now." says Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Goranak: Inside the rebels Al'Kesh<strong>

* * *

><p>SG-1 along with Du'ak enter the Al'Kesh, the rebel is in cuffs and being held by Teal'c who has him firmly gripped by the collar of his robe, as the enter the ship Teal'c throws him against the back wall.<p>

"Is that the best you've got, Shol'va!." teases the rebel.

Teal'c turns and lunges for the rebel with great anger in his eyes, he violently pulls the rebel to his feet and punches him in the face.

"Easy, easy big guy." says Jack, struggling to pull Teal'c away, he manages to calm him down and take him in to the front of the ship.

"We need him for now, you can kick his ass later." says Jack, "Sam, any chance you can get this thing operational?" he asks.

Sam is standing by a raised panel of crystals near the flight controls, "Well this is what we think they use to bypass the planetary shield around Luxlal but there's still a crystal missing, the ship will fly but we need the missing crystal if we're going to make it passed the shield." she says.

Jack moves to the back of the ship to question the rebel.

"Where's the missing crystal?" asks Jack.

The rebel is sitting with his back to the wall, he looks at Jack but then looks away, "I am bleeding, I need medical attention." he says.

"You will tell us what we wish to know, rebel!" shouts Du'ak.

"I will tell you nothing." says the rebel.

Jack kneels beside him, "I know you're planning an attack on Earth and that your base is on Luxlal, we're going to stop you and this ship will allow us to get passed the shield, now where is the crystal we need to get this thing working?!" he asks.

The rebel remains silent and just smirks.

"Alright have it your way." says Jack, "Teal'c." he shouts.

As Teal'c approaches, the rebel has a sudden change of heart, "Alright, alright." he shouts, he then unties his robe and lifts up his shirt, he reaches in to his symbiote pouch and painfully pulls out a small crystal.

"Oh that's disgusting." says Alisana, "I think I'm going to throw up." she adds.

"Here, take it." says the rebel, holding out the puss covered crystal.

Jack takes a step back, "Daniel, take the crystal." he says.

"I uhm, I don't think so. Mitchell you take it." says Daniel.

"Oh for God sake.." says Vala, reaching in and taking the crystal, "..it's just a little puss." she says.

Vala takes the crystal in to the front of the ship and places it in to the raised shield control panel, as she connects the crystal the panel activates and lights up before slowly sliding shut.

"There." says Vala with a smile.

"We're good to go." says Sam.

"Great, get this thing in the air." says Jack.

"Colonel O'Neill, it would be wise to wait until the storm has cleared." says Du'ak.

"If we wait much longer it may be too late to stop the rebels, we have to go now." says Mitchell.

"He's right, we can't wait." says Jack.

"I must remain here and question the rebel further, there may be more left to be found." says Du'ak.

"You can not leave me here." complains the rebel.

"Yes I can." says Jack.

"They will torture me." says the rebel.

"Yes, they probably will." says Jack, he places his hand on the rebels shoulder, "Have fun." he adds.

Du'ak gets the rebel to his feet and steps out of the ship, "Safe journey." he says.

"They will torture him you know." says Daniel, watching the door close.

"I don't care." says Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Giza, Egypt: Inside The Great Pyramid<strong>

* * *

><p>Down in the deep subterranean chamber, the large group of men are continuing to dig through the South wall, two men come out of the chamber doorway carrying a stretcher with a sheet covering the body of a man who has died from the dusty conditions.<p>

Two men continue to stand by the door and watch as they bring the stretcher passed them.

"That is the twelfth man we have lost, Siirjan."

"They will be remembered brother." says Siirjan.

"Perhaps I should not have killed the guard, he will be missed by now, others may come."

"It will not matter, we must remain on schedule if we are to..." says Siirjan.

Before he can finish his sentence he's interrupted by shouting from inside the chamber and goes to investigate, "It is found, it is found." shout the men digging the hole.

Siirjan looks at the wall and can see something metallic behind the cracks, "Remove the bricks, quickly quickly." he orders.

The workers hurry to pull the remaining bricks from the wall to reveal a large closed door with a huge symbol of the eye of Ra moulded on the front.

Siirjan barges passed the working, "Out of my way." he shouts, he feels around the door and then turns to his companion, "We have found it brother." he says.

"What now?."

Siirjan lifts a chain from around his neck, a medallion in the shape of the sun hangs from the chain, he touches the medallion against the door in the middle of the eye and begins to chant.

"Tum-Ex-Ra-Ic'ulum. Tum-Ex-Ra-Ic'ulum. Tum-Ex-Ra-Ic'ulum." he repeats.

As he chants the medallion glows a bright yellow and the light travels around the eye of Ra and the edges of the door, then the door cracks open an inch in a sudden jolt and after a brief pause the two sides of the door continue to slowly push open, a strong gust of wind blows passed them as its sucked in to the newly opened space.


	5. Luxlal

SG-1 procured the missing Al'kesh crystal from the rebel Jaffa and successfully activated the shield deactivation system, the rebel was handed over to the free Jaffa nation where he will no doubt be tortured for information, this goes against SG-1's better judgement, especially Daniels, but at this point all they care about is a possible imminent attack on Earth, to hell with the rebel Jaffa.

Sam and Teal'c managed to pilot the Al'kesh safely through the storm that had formed over head and leave Goranak, they're now well on their way to the planet known as Luxlal.

While the rest of SG-1 sit and rest in the back of the Al'kesh, Daniel heads in to the front of the ship and stands between Sam and Teal'c who are at the controls, "So Teal'c, Luxlal, what do you know?." he asks, casually folding his arms.

"I do not know much, Daniel-Jackson, I have only heard stories told from Jaffa to Jaffa over many generations, Luxlal was in Ra's domain and the Jaffa were forbidden from going there and to my knowledge no Goa'uld has been there for many thousands of years." says Teal'c.

Daniel kneels down eager to hear more, "What stories?." he asks.

"It is said that thousands of years ago when the Goa'uld first gained the technology for space travel and began taking control of the galaxy, one of them came across a world and encountered a people called the Horakhty, they were quite primitive and easy targets for Ra to scare in to worshipping him as a God. It is told that while the Horakhty were building a temple to Ra they uncovered a piece of technology that was far more advanced than anything the Goa'uld had previously possessed."

"What was it, Teal'c?." asks a now curious Sam.

"No one knows. However, shortly after it was discovered, Ra ordered his first prime to kill the Horakhty and all of his fellow Jaffa."

"He had them all killed?." asks Daniel, in shock.

"Indeed. Whatever technology it was that he uncovered, he went to great lengths to ensure it would remain under his control and word of the discovery would not get back to the other lords." says Teal'c.

"You mean the system lords?" asks Daniel.

"I do not, Daniel-Jackson. The events of these stories occurred many thousands of years ago when a small number of Goa'uld first unlocked the secrets of the Stargate and ventured in to the galaxy, at that time they were known as The Lords by the people they encountered, they did not form the alliance of the System Lords until some time later."

Teal'c glances over at Daniel who is looking deep in thought and taking in the information.

"They are only stories, Daniel-Jackson. No one truly knows what occurred on Luxlal." says Teal'c.

"Because you couldn't get through the shield to verify it." says Daniel.

"Indeed."

The Al'kesh console beeps alerting them that they have reached their destination, Teal'c takes the ship out of hyperspace, "We're here guys." shouts Sam, over her shoulder.

The others head in to the front of the ship, "Ooarr." moans Jack as he limps in rubbing his back, he leans with one arm on the console, "God, those benches are hard." he moans.

"The Al'kesh was not built for comfort, O'Neill." says Teal'c.

"Yeah, I got that, thanks." replies Jack, he arches his back with one last groan before straightening himself up, "Are we there yet?." he asks.

"Dead ahead." says Sam, indicating out of the window.

"If this is the rebel base then where are all the ships?." asks Mitchell.

"Excellent question. Carter?." says Jack.

Sam runs a scan of the area but it comes back negative, "I'm not picking up anything." she says.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the proximity alarm goes off.<p>

"Several ships are approaching from behind, Al'kesh, they have a lock on us. Teal'c get us out of here." says Sam.

"I thought you said there weren't any ships in the area." says Jack.

"The scanners didn't pick them up." says Sam.

"So where did they come from?" asks Jack.

"I don't know, they just appeared out of nowhere." replies Sam.

Teal'c skilfully manoeuvres the ship away but can't out turn every shot fired at them and the ship is struck a number of times from behind rocking the ship and quickly causing a lot of damage, they fire back but it does them little good, a huge hit on the front of their hull sends the Al'kesh spinning to a stop as the engines stall.

"Engines are offline!." says Sam.

"I'm on it." shouts Alisana, running towards the engine room.

"We're sitting ducks here." says Mitchell.

Teal'c continues to fire on the rebel ships and a few moments later the engine console hums to a start and lights up, "That's it we're back up and running, good job." shouts Sam, Teal'c immediately manoeuvres the ship away.

"Teal'c, head for the planet. Sam, get ready to deactivate the shield." says Jack.

"They'll be able to get through the shield as well, they'll just follow us through." says Sam.

"We're not going to last much longer out here, I'd rather take my chances down there on the surface." replies Jack.

"Right." says Sam, readying the deactivation console.

Teal'c pilots the ship towards the planet and just before they hit the atmosphere, Sam activates the console which then forms an electrical field around the ship and apart from a slight tingly numb feeling passing through their bodies, they and the ship successfully pass through the shield surrounding the planet.

Just as Sam predicted the rebel ships come through the shield and follow them down through the atmosphere continuing to fire on them, their ship takes two direct hits to the back which blows a large hole in the side of their hull and sends them all falling off their feet, over each other and against the wall, floor and consoles with the air decompressing through the blast hole.

The ship, now completely disabled and out of control, falls rapidly towards the surface with smoke bellowing from the rear, moments later the ship violently crashes in to the sandy surface and bounces off before crashing down again and sliding to a halt in a sand dune.


	6. Preparations

**Giza, Egypt: Inside The Great Pyramid**

* * *

><p>Siirjan and his men were digging through the lower chamber and eventually located a large metal door engraved with the eye of Ra buried behind a wall, he used a medallion around his neck and with a chant it appeared magic and acted like a key which opened the door.<p>

Siirjan and his men stand at the open door looking in to the darkness beyond, he turns to see his men standing in awe, "A torch!" he requests.

He slowly walks through the doors holding a naked flame torch, the light is reflected off parts of the chamber like tiny twinkling stars, he stops when he reaches a large golden dish on the floor, the dish has a three meter radius and is filled with a black powder, he touches the dish with the torch and the powder bursts in to flames, as the light from the flames spreads through the chamber it is reflected by large mirrored panels lining the walls and within moments the entire chamber is brightly lit up.

The chamber is extremely large, the walls and ceiling are made of solid gold, engraved with Egyptian hieroglyphs, six Horus guard statues stand twelve feet tall in alcoves along the walls, at the back of the chamber several stairs lead up to a empty platform where a large golden Eye of Ra hangs from the ceiling above.

He turns to see his men standing outside the door cautiously looking inside, "Quickly, inform the others we are ready, bring the Leeti, you must hurry, the Sun is almost overhead." he orders.

"Yes, Siirjan."

"Come, we must prepare." says Siirjan, demanding the rest of his men to come inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Luxlal<strong>

* * *

><p>Mitchell awakes in a momentary panic and a sharp in take of breath, laying on the ground he rolls over on to his back and coughs violently for a moment before feeling around his torso for any wounds of injuries, its almost pitch black apart from a thin strip of light shining in from under the far wall, there's just enough light to make out the shape of the room and his team mates laying on the ground around him.<p>

He crawls over to one of them and can feel long hair, "Vala, Vala is that you..." he says, shaking her awake, "..Vala!." he repeats.

Vala's eyes quickly open and in an instant she swings her arm around and punches him in the face, knocking him back to the floor.

"Oouch!, Vala, its me." he shouts.

"Mitchell?!."

"Yeah its me."

Vala gets to her knees and slides around and leans over him, she sees him holding his nose, "Oh, it is you. What happened?." she asks.

"You _punched_ me!."

"Oh...was that you..." says Vala, gritting her teeth, "...sorry." she says.

As Vala helps Mitchell to his feet the others start coming around, when they're all awake they start to investigate their surroundings and try to figure out what happened, they're locked in a small room.

"What's the last thing you remember?." asks Alisana.

"Last thing I remember is your backside coming towards me." says Jack, looking at Daniel.

"We were under attack from rebel ships, I believe our ship was badly damaged." says Teal'c.

"I think we crashed." says Sam.

"Shouldn't we be injured or dead?." asks Mitchell.

"Do you have dizziness and a fuzzy feeling going through your body?." asks Daniel.

"Yeah." says Mitchell.

"I think we all do, I recognise that feeling, someone put us in a sarcophagus, either to heal our injuries or bring us back to life." says Daniel.

"He's right, I feel it too." asks Vala.

"Where the heck are we?." asks Jack.

Daniel walks over to the wall and starts to feel around and take a look, "This is limestone I think, the architecture looks early Egyptian, the size and cut of the stones are the same as those found in the pyramids." he says.

"We're in Egypt?." asks a puzzled Jack.

Sam steps in shaking her head, "Why would the rebels heal us and then take us all the way back to Earth just to lock us in a...a pyramid, that doesn't make sense."

* * *

><p>Just then the wall Daniel is examining, the same wall with the strip of light shining under it, starts to slowly move, raising upward, its a door, Daniel steps back to the others as the door slowly opens, the guys gently usher the girls behind them as they hold their hands above their eyes like a visor as their eyes adjust to the sudden bright light entering the room.<p>

As their vision clears and the door locks open, they see three Jaffa rebels dressed in standard uniforms and holding staff weapons, brings back memories of being captured by the Goa'uld in the past, the rebels just stand in silence with grumpy expressions on their faces.

"Whatever you're selling we don't want any." shouts Jack.

The rebels remain standing in silence to the bemusement of the SG-1.

"Is this a social visit or..." says Jack.

"Silence!." firmly response one of the rebels.

As they hear the sound of footsteps approaching from the corridor, the rebels bang the base of their staffs on the ground and then step aside and stand to attention, someone wearing a golden hooded robe comes around the corner and walks between the rebels and then stands by the door before removing the hood.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." says Jack.

"Linda." says Mitchell, with surprise.

"Hi guys, happy to see me?..." says Linda, she looks at Alisana standing behind Teal'c, "..hey besty." she says.

Alisana holds deep feelings of anger and hatred toward Linda after what she did to her on Earth, the others have to hold her back as she attempts to lunge for her, "Wohw, easy, easy." says Jack.

"What's with all the hostility, I thought we were BFF's." says Linda.

"I'm not your friend." shouts Alisana.

"Ah I never liked you that much anyway, I have some new friends now." says Linda, pointing out the rebels around her.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?." asks Daniel.

Linda walks in to the room and over to him, she smiles and reaches out to touch his cheek, "Daniel..." she says, he bats her hand away, "..still as handsom as ever." she says.

She steps over to Teal'c and stiffens up her body, "Teal'c, kree!." she says, making fun of him, because of the rebels standing outside he resists the urge to break her skinny little neck and just shrugs it off with a frustrated breath.

Jack gets inpatient, "Do you want to tell us what we're doing here, or do you just plan on boring us to death with your yammering." he says.

"I was hoping we could catch up, talk about the good old days, but if you're going to be like that then fine." says Linda, she steps back in to the doorway.

"So what are we doing here?." asks Sam.

"Oh hello, Sam, you're looking a little flush back there are you feeling alright, would you like some water?." asks Linda.

"No thanks." replies Sam, "What are you doing here, what are we doing here?." she asks.

"All right, all right. We've had this big party planned, we've been planning it for years, they'll be cake, balloons and very special guest will be making an appearance. Unfortunately none of you were on the guest list and to be honest you almost ruined the whole thing, but now that you're here there's no reason why you can't take part in the festivities." says Linda with an excited grin.

"You expect us to watch while you attack Earth, no thanks." says Jack.

"Attack Earth, what are you talking about?." asks Linda, looking genuinely surprised.

"The Jaffa captured one of your goons on Goranak, he told them that you were planning to attack Earth and that this was your base of operations." says Mitchell.

Linda shrugs and lightly laughs, "I'm afraid you've been given bad information, we have no interest in attacking your planet, at least not yet anyway." she says.

"Then what?." asks Jack.

"Just come on, the party is about to begin." says Linda, heading away, "Jaffa, bring them." she orders.


	7. Ter-ra

SG-1 are escorted out of the room, ushered through corridors by the Jaffa.

"Where do you think they're taking us?." whispers Vala.

"I don't know." says Sam.

"We crashed, maybe even died, were brought back to life and now we have Linda to deal with, wherever they're taking us I don't think things can get any worse." says Daniel.

They eventually turn a corner and enter a large chamber, the chamber is large, at least 50 meters squared and is brightly lit by flame torch pedestals standing in the corners glowing and reflecting off the golden walls, to the back of the chamber are two large doors, one at either side, the main area of the chamber itself is empty with only a two meter wide circular Eye of Ra etched in to the stone floor.

Linda stops and stands by the eye as SG-1 are pushed in to the chamber and brought to a halt standing in line and then forced to their knees.

Linda turns to look at them, "Beautiful isn't it." she says.

"Could use a few balloons, a DJ in the corner maybe." says Jack.

"Ah, Jack. Always the comedian." says Linda.

"What's going on?." asks Mitchell.

"Haven't you figured it out yet." says Linda, she casually takes a few steps to face Daniel, "Daniel, where are we?." she asks.

"Uhm, well, we're not on Earth that's for sure."

"What?." asks Jack.

"Well this looks like one of the chambers inside the pyramid on Abydos, but that was destroyed so, and this certainly isn't a pyramid on Earth, if it was then we would have been detected by now, we're still on Luxlal, this must be the temple from Teal'cs stories that Ra had built." says Daniel.

"Very good. I didn't know you were a story teller, Teal'c. What has he been telling you?." asks Linda.

"The stories of Luxlal, they tell of Ra coming to this world, upon discovering a device he had the inhabitants murdered." says Teal'c.

"Well that was brief, you're close but that's not exactly what happened." says Linda, she starts pacing back and forth, "Daniel, why do they call Ra the Sun god?." she asks.

"Because he was worshipped as the God who brought life and light to world, he was the creator of.." says Daniel.

Linda points to him with accuracy and stops him talking any further, "That's it, right there, he was the creator of life." she says, "The creator of life." she repeats.

She paces up and down once again and starts to tell a story...

"After the battle of the Lords, Ra, limping his way across the galaxy in his damaged ship came across a planet, Luxlal..."

"Battle of the Lords?." asks Daniel.

"Yes!. Don't interrupt me, Daniel." says Linda, she continues..

"His ship made it through the atmosphere but then crashed on the surface, most of his Jaffa were killed on impact and the ship was in no condition to fly. Not wishing to be stranded on a deserted desert world he sent his Jaffa out in search of the Stargate, unfortunately they couldn't find it, Ra had crashed on one of a hand full of planets that didn't have a gate.

However, it wasn't a complete loss, one of the search parties came across a monument, it was very old and badly decayed by the sand storms, they discovered a strange device in the middle of the monument. Naturally Ra was intrigued and went to investigate, after a while he managed to activate the device but it didn't appear to do anything at all, then one day, just as he was about to give up, the Sun entered perfect alignment overhead with the device and the most amazing thing happened, something emerged, life forms, men and women just appeared from within the device, hundreds of them.

They weren't the smartest of people, appearing quite docile, though they had knowledge of building, farming, they had names and referred to themselves as the Horakhty."

"What was it, a teleport or something?." asks Sam.

"Oh no, no not at all." says Linda, "The device created the Horakhty, in every sense of the word, literally created them. I've spent a few months examining it and thanks to the knowledge I've acquired over the years I realised the device was created by the Ancients, I believe its true purpose was part of some terraforming experiment, not only to make a planet capable of supporting life but also creating life on the planet." she adds.

"Wait a second, I thought you needed the gene to use Ancient technology?." asks Jack.

"That's for modern technology, this, this pre-dates any Ancient technology I've ever come across." says Linda.

"So the device created the Horakhty and what, Ra just killed them?." asks Daniel.

"Not at first. Because the Horakhty were quite docile they were easily influenced and Ra used that to his advantage, he made them worship him as their God. Ra knew what he had found, he had a device to create an army, an unlimited supply of warriors to fight in his name against the Lords and his enemies. Unfortunately that would turn out to be just a dream, the device would only create life when the Sun was in perfect alignment and calculations revealed that it only occurred once every three thousand years, Ra tried to move the device to a new position to be in more frequent alignment with the Sun but it would always deactivate and would only reactivate when placed in its original position.

While his Jaffa got to work repairing his ship, Ra continued to experiment with the device, if he couldn't have his army then he would find another way to use it to his advantage, and he had the Horakhty build a temple, this pyramid you're kneeling in, around the device.

Ra was cleverer than he looked, he soon found his advantage, however, what he found he knew he could never allow the Lords to find out about, for reasons unknown to the Jaffa he ordered them to kill the Horakhty and burn their bodies. He then turned to his loyal first prime, after his ship was crippled in the last battle with the Lords he already had suspicions that some of his Jaffa weren't as loyal as they appeared and that some were in fact spies and saboteurs, when they had completed repairs of his ship he ordered his first prime to assemble the Jaffa in the lower chamber of his temple where he entrapped them all, suffocating them to death.

He left Luxlal and quickly returned in a new ship where he used the power of the device to create an impenetrable shield around the planet, ensuring no one, except him, could ever return."

"Is there any chance that if I ask you what advantage he found, that you'll tell us?." asks Jack.

Linda just looks back at him in silence with a smile on her face.

A few moments later they hear the metal clanging sound of footsteps, as they all look to the back of the room the two large doors at either side slide open, seconds later four Horus guards in full armour step through the doors, two from each side, they come through the doors marching in line and turn then walk towards the Eye etched on the floor of the chamber, when they reach it they stop and forming a square around the eye, one at each corner, they stand to attention.

"Horus guards." growls Teal'c.

"Oh yea. Just got worse." moans Jack.


End file.
